Flip the Lid
by Rakanadyo
Summary: While trying to return home from a world where he had 10 brothers, Lincoln ends up in another strange place: one where his siblings were born in reverse order! How different is it when Lori is the baby? Or when the twins are suddenly teenagers? But most importantly, what is the secret being kept from Lincoln about one of his siblings?


**_Hello, all! I've always liked making stories, but I've never really had the courage to try my hand at writing them before until now. Don't hold back, though. My goal is to improve, so criticism is more than welcome (just don't be pointlessly mean D:). Anyway, since AU's always caught my eye, the episode "One of the Boys" really piqued my interest, and I began to wonder what other strange twists to the normal Loudverse would make for stories, and eventually one of the ideas stuck in my head and I expanded it into a story._**

 ** _I won't keep blabbing though, let's get started!_**

* * *

After a strong flash of light, Lincoln opened his eyes and found himself lying in his bed. Getting up, he looked around. His room looked pretty much the same. Comic posters on the walls, a line of orange shirts hanging from the bar, and Bun-Bun resting on the dresser. A sigh of relief was cut off by him quickly looking down and examining his body.

"Whew. All boy down there." He said with a sigh, remembering what happened LAST time he thought he made it home. He's just glad he got out of there before his (or her, at the time) date with Ronnie. That would've been awkward. "I can't wait to see the others!"

Opening the door, Lincoln bolted out of his door and down the hallway. He was so excited to be back home! He never thought he'd say this, but he missed his sisters dearly. His REAL sisters, not some alternate-reality ones. But as he thought, he hit something and fell over.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, TWERP!" he heard a girl's voice say. And upon hearing that voice, he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Lola!" Linc responded, rubbing his forehead. However, as he refocused his vision, he saw something shocking. Pink, glittery fabric, of course (this is Lola we're talking about), but where Lola's angry, gap-toothed snarl should've been, there was just more of it. And as Lincoln looked up, finally finding eye contact, his jaw dropped.

"YEAH, WELL YOU BETTER BE SOR-Why are you looking at me like that?" this older girl said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Lola... you're... you're..."

"Beautiful? No duh. But I'm your older sister, you freak, you shouldn't be looking at me like that!" she huffed, turning around. "Now, if you'll EXCUSE me, I have to get ready for the runway..." and with that, she walked off.

But Lincoln's confusion was still there. Since when was Lola as tall as Luna or Leni? And why was she saying she was his OLDER sister? As he was thinking, he came to a conclusion. There's no way that happened in the short time he was gone. But he knew somebody who could (and would) pull a joke like that on him. Sighing and shaking his head, he walked over to the door that was barely staying on it's hinges due to the loud music blaring behind it, and walked in.

"Ok, Luan, very funny. How did you do it? Put Lola on stilts and hide them under a big dress?" he said, looking over to his comedian sister's bed. But the sight he saw once again made his jaw drop.

"What are you talking about? I don't own any stilts." the girl responded with, "But that's quite a _tall_ tale, big bro! Hahaha, get it?"

Lincoln barely registered the horrible joke. He was too busy trying to figure out why the Luan sitting on that bed was a whole 2 feet shorter than she should've been. And why she had no braces, with a small one-tooth wide gap on each side of her trademark buck teeth. A tall Lola was one thing, but THIS was just crazy!

"Man, I wish I had some stilts, dude." a slightly deeper voice said from behind Lincoln, on the other side of the room. "Mick Swagger would notice me a lot better if I was more than 2 and a half feet tall."

Lincoln was more prepared this time, but the sight of a short, gap-toothed Luna still shocked him. She was barely big enough to hold her electric guitar, much less actually play it. But playing it she was. This IS Luna, we're talking about.

"But... but... but... You two, how are you..." Lincoln said, still unable to grasp what he was looking at. "Why are you so small?"

"What are you talking about, bro?" Luna said with concern, only now moving her hands off her guitar and looking down at her small body. "What, does this guitar make me look tiny? I thought it looked great at the store."

"Well, I guess they might've _short_ changed you, sis!" Luan said with a giggle "Get it?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Luna said, going back to her tunes.

"I don't get it! What's going on!" Lincoln shouted as ran back into the hallway, getting strange looks from his sisters. As he was running back to his room, he heard a familiar and, happily, unchanged voice from downstairs.

"Girls! Lincoln! We need you for a moment." he could hear his father Lynn Sr. shouting, but not angrily. And as he finished, Lincoln was knocked over yet again as 9 blurs all burst forth from the doors in the hall and shot down the stairs. That's just something that doesn't seem to change in these different dimensions.

Lincoln warily walked down the stairs, not sure what he'd see when he reached the bottom. But even after the three little warm-ups he had, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

At the front of the age-sorted line was a tall teenage girl with frizzy brown hair and thick glasses, looking at some sort of device. Lisa, Lincoln immediately knew. Next to her were two slightly shorter girls silently arguing with each other. One in a pink dress wearing a tiara, obviously Lola, and next to her was a girl who would look exactly like her... if it weren't for the messy, knotted pigtails under her baseball cap, the dirty overalls, and crooked yellow teeth in place of Lola's perfect, almost blinding whites. That would be this world's Lana.

After that, Lincoln finally put two and two together. This is a dimension where his sisters were born in reverse order. He saw Lucy and Lynn, who's only real difference was that Lucy was a head over Lynn rather than the opposite. Next to them were the short versions of Luan and Luna he had already encountered. A short, confused-looking toddler with a green dress and a pair of mini sunglasses nestled on her forehead. That would be Leni. And then a blonde-haired baby, wearing a diaper and a tiny sleeveless shirt, chewing on what appeared to be a plastic toy cell phone. Lincoln chuckled to himself, seeing his oldest, most intimidating sister reduced to a little baby. But speaking of the baby, where was-

"We're waiting, Lincoln!" his dad cut his thoughts out with as Linc ran to the line between Lucy and Lynn. "Ok, now that we're accounted for: Your mother and I are going to take Lola to her modeling show, and Lori to the Santiago's for her play date with little Bobby before we go shopping. While we're gone, Lisa is in charge, and there better not be a hair out of place in this house or you'll all be cleaning the attic until bedtime! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" came 9 voices from the line.

Lincoln's train of thought started again, and if the swap was complete, there should be somebody older than Lisa... so he spoke up without really thinking. "But Dad? Shouldn't Lily be in charge?"

As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it. Everybody looked at him like he had just made a Holocaust joke.

"What the fu-I mean heck, Lincoln!" shouted Lola. "That was not funny!" said Lynn. And as a few faces turned to her, Luan put her arms up and said "Don't look at me! Even my black humor has standards!"

Rita, the most shocked of the group, looked like steam would shoot out of her ears any moment. "Lincoln L. Loud! I don't know what sparked that kind of... joke... but you know that mocking your sister like that is unacceptable! You'll be grounded for a week, young man! To your room!"

Lincoln wanted to argue, but he knew that there's nothing he could do. Telling his parents "Hey, I'm Lincoln from another dimension and I have no idea what I just said!" would probably make things worse. So he sullenly began marching up the stairs as the rest of his family spread out, wondering what just happened. Did he unknowingly mock older Lisa by suggesting Lily should be in charge? Or did he mock Lily, whose whereabouts he still didn't know? As he thought about it further, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuth me, Lincoln." he heard from Lisa, kind of relieved to know she still had her lisp. "I wath wondering if I could talk to you in my room before you go to yourth."

"Y-yeah, sure thing, Lis." he said as he turned and went towards her and Lily's room. Maybe he would finally meet the 17 year old version of Lily in there. But as he went in, he only had a moment to see that there was just one sci-fi looking bed in the room before he was grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"W-what's going on!?" Linc shouted as his furious looking sister held him by the throat with one hand and held up her other, which looked robotic and had a menacing, glowing light in the center, kind of like something from that superhero Alloy Man's super armor.

"WHERE IS THE REAL LINCOLN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Lisa shouted, sounding menacing as she seemed to break character, especially with a swear word she usually loathed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?"

Lincoln tried to squirm, but stopped when Lisa seemed to focus her weapon "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING A-ABOUT? I AM LINCOLN!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Lisa yelled, tightening her grip. "I detected strange extra-dimensional activity in Lincoln's bedroom earlier, but before I could analyze you, we were called by our... or my father. But while he was talking, I scanned you and came to the conclusion that you are on a different universal wavelength that is attempting to mimic that of this one."

Lincoln gulped, unable to think in this situation. "What?"

Lisa sighed "I guess you aren't any more intellectual than the real thing... It means you are NOT the Lincoln from this dimension, but an intruder that came here and took his place. Now again, tell me what you did, before I obliterate you into nothing but quarks!"

"L-Lisa, please... I can explain... I didn't mean to come here..." Lincoln barely got out before Lisa loosened her grip on his throat. "Y-you... I mean, the you in my universe, made me this watch-" Lisa tightened again as she disabled her weapon and grabbed Lincoln's arm, pulling the watch into her sight.

"This thing? ...It does look like something I could've made, but it's so juvenile... what, am I four in your universe?"

"A-actually, yes.." Lincoln got out as Lisa tinkered with the watch, until suddenly she widened her eyes and released him completely.

"Because I AM! Sweet mother on Einshtein, this is incredible!" Lisa couldn't help but jump up and down before realizing what she did. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Lincoln!" she yelled as she picked him up and hugged him like a lost puppy.

After a few moments, Lincoln, having regained his breath and composure, stood next to Lisa, who was sitting at her desk and examining the watch. "Your dimension's Lisa put the details into your device, I suppose as a precautionary measure to this very situation... sorry again, by the way." she said as she looked back at him. "Remarkable, though... a universe where the birth order of our siblings has been reversed. Imagine the other possibilities, like a world where all of us were male, or you were female..."

"Y-yeah, imagine..." a nervous Lincoln said. "Anyhow, I was supposed to get home after visiting... that other dimension, but instead I ended up here. Can you fix it?"

"Hmmm... Your Lisa is as remarkable as I was at the age of four, but she still has a long way to go. I should be able to recreate the device without time restrictions and a far smaller margin of error in about half of an hour or so. As I do, I would suggest you go and visit the others. I'm sure my other self would appreciate hearing of the experience."

"Ok, I guess..." As Lisa got up to scootch him out of her work space as she usually, does, Lincoln's question returned. "Lisa? Where is Lily? I mean, do you HAVE a Lily? In my universe she is a baby, so I thought she'd be the oldest here?"

Lisa's face turned grim, and she broke eye contact. "...I think it would be best if you forget about it. And I'd recommend not asking the others. They might not be as understanding as myself. Now, move along." and with that, Lisa shut the door and resumed her research. Lincoln looked at the door and sighed. What exactly is the issue? Why won't anybody talk about Lily? Did something horrible happen? Did she d-

"Another dimension, huh?"

Lincoln jumped and nearly screamed, but he stopped himself before doing so. He already knew what scared him. "Y-you overheard, Lucy?"

Lucy gave a small, neutral smile, the only emotion she typically showed. "It was hard not to. I was in my dark place when Lisa ambushed you. You're lucky Luna is practicing for the preschool talent show, or everybody else would've heard it, too." Lincoln hadn't even paid mind to the blaring rock-n-roll until she mentioned it.

"Wait, you actually believe it? You don't think I'm just crazy?"

"No. I've always liked the idea of a multiverse. It means there are worlds out there where I'm a vampire." Lucy gave her creepy smile again. "Anyway, I should get back to my poetry. I want to finish a new poem for you before you leave." And with that, Lucy walked away, not even waiting for a response.

Lincoln sighed, always feeling confused after talking to Lucy, although he still loved her as he loves all his siblings. After his ordeal with Lisa, Lincoln realized that he REALLY needs to go to the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom and peered inside, seeing 15 year old Lana peering into the bowl.

"Lana? What are you doing." Lincoln said.

"Lynn's been eating nothing but meatball subs again, so I had to break out Big Bertha." Lana said without turning, wiping some dirt (Lincoln HOPED it was dirt) from her brow. "I need to get some practice dealing with this sort of thing if I'm gonna a plumber/vet/steam fitter."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lincoln replied. He was still thinking about everything. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about... earlier. I don't know what I was saying." he said. He half wanted to make sure one less person was mad at him, and half hoped he could get more information.

"Don't worry about it, little bro. Lola told us that you hit your head pretty good after you woke up. She said you were so out of it that you tried to flirt with her. As if ANYONE would be that messed up, haha! And Luna and Luan backed her up." Lana said as she stood up, grabbing the large, complex tool she had next to the toilet. "Anyway, the throne is all cleaned up for ya! Have fun!" she yelled as she walked out, before Lincoln could ask any more questions.

 **3 MINUTES LATER**

After "business" was taken care of, Lincoln went downstairs. He knew his 'parents' grounded him, but there was no point in following it if he would be gone before they returned. He still needed to find some answers before it was time to go.

Looking into the living room, he saw Lynn standing on the couch, jumping up and down as a football game played on the TV at max volume, with a meatball sub in her hand. He walked over and waved, but Lynn didn't even pay attention. This was nothing new; Lynn could ignore a tornado and an earthquake happening at once while one of her teams were playing.

Lincoln was about to speak up as he noticed Luan sneaking out of their parents' bedroom. Going in there without permission is a serious rule in the Loud house, ESPECIALLY when they weren't home. And Linc couldn't imagine that things were different here. As he went over to ask her, Luan panicked and put on her Groucho glasses and started whistling, pretending she didn't know him.

"Luan, what were you doing in there?" Lincoln asked, ignoring the silly disguise. "You know you can't be in there!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, kid. Don't be such a _Groucho_." try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from giggling at her pun.

"C'mon, Luan. I really don't know what's going on here, and I want some answers!"

"She was, like, visiting Lily!" a cheery young voice said behind him. Lincoln turned around and saw little Leni, who had the same ditzy, carefree expression that her older counterpart always carries.

"Lily? Lily is in there?" Lincoln asked, knowing Leni would always be the most open to talking about it.

"Well, yeah, like, where else would she be?" Leni said with a smile. "Lisa or Lana are supposed to stay with her when mom and dad aren't, like, here, but Lana lets us sneak in to visit if we're good."

"Ummm... can I go in to see her?" Linc asked, feeling silly that he was asking for a 4 and a 6 year old's permission."

"Lincoln, I don't think you should go in there." came a voice from the living room. Lincoln turned around to see Lisa standing there, with Lynn and Luan both warily looking her way. "I'm almost finished with the device, and thought you should assist me with the rest. I think it would be best that you come with me immediately." she said as she kept the half-finished watch from the prying eyes of the little ones.

"Lisa, before I do, I want to see." Lincoln said sternly. "I have the right as her brother, even as one from another dimension. And if you won't let me in for that, do it for the other Lisa."

"...Ok, Lincoln, I surrender. But do NOT tell my alternate self about this. If I know me, and I think I know me, this would not be... required information." Lisa said with a frown as she opened the door.

As Lincoln and Lisa walked in, they saw Lana sitting on the bed, holding Izzy in her hands. Facing away from the door was what appeared to be a wheelchair. As the two walked around it, Lincoln held his hand to his mouth as he saw the occupant.

In the wheelchair was a girl, who looked to be about the same age as his universe's Lori, but it was clear she was... different. She had short, curly blonde hair, and wore a white T-shirt with some small stains near the top, and purple pants. The girl was giggling, holding a large purple blanket and focusing on the small lizard Lana was holding, but she looked up at the two and gave a wide smile, reaching her hands for them.

"Lisa? Is that... what happened?" Lincoln barely got the words out.

"...This is Lily Loud, our oldest sibling." Lisa said. "As for your other question, she suffers from a strong intellectual disability, the details of which I will spare you from. She will never be able to mentally function better than, say, a two year old. But we continue to take care of her regardless." Lincoln could see a tear forming in Lisa's eye. "She is still a member of our family, and nothing will change that. But now you see why the others were so defensive, and why I was unsure about letting you see her."

As Lisa was talking, Lily reached out and touched Lincoln's arm. She squealed happily and clapped after she did. "L-L-Linky!" she shouted happily. Even with her disability, it was clear that she very much loved her brother.

Lincoln tried his best to hold his tears in as he sat on the bed and watched Lily. Thoughts flooded his mind. What was life like in this universe because of this? Even as much as they loved her, was Lily a burden? What kind of a brother is he to her? And then his thoughts turned to his home dimension. What if this happens to HIS Lily? Could he handle it? Could his family?

Lana was watching quietly, and noticed Lincoln starting to cry. "You know, you're allowed to visit her any time, Lincoln. As happy as she is with us, we all know that you're her favorite."

Lisa put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder as he stood up. "Come, Lincoln." she said as she walked to the door with him. Lily turned and watched them walking out, and let out another happy squeal as Lincoln waved to her.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Lincoln stood in his room, putting on the watch that Lisa had given him. As amazing as his universe's Lisa was, this one was lightyears ahead. In about 20 minutes she managed to upgrade the device. She even put into it a directory of universes, which could list the main differences between the Louds of that one and his.

Curiosity got the best of him as he scrolled through them. A universe where he and his sisters were pirates? Sweet! A universe where they were all actors for a sitcom, that could be interesting. But some of these were kind of scary. A universe where his whole family was being brainwashed by a video game? One where the world ended and they were all alone? ...One where he had only two weeks to live? Man, even Lucy would find these morbid. But all that matters right now is the one at the top of the list, which Lisa labeled "Home" for him.

But as he was about to press it, he heard a knock on his door. Holding his watch arm behind his back, he opened the door and saw Lynn and Leni standing there.

"Heya, Linc!" Lynn said as they walked in "Lisa said you were about to take a nap and to not disturb you, but we just wanted to give you this before you do." Leni handed him a piece of paper. "We'll, like, go back to playing then. Bye-bye Linky!" Leni said as she proceeded to walk into the wall. She held her forehead as Lynn rolled her eyes and pulled her out the door.

As Lincoln shut the door, he looked down at the piece of paper. On it was a rather crudely-drawn crayon stick figure, that had a goofy smile and some white hair. Lincoln knew immediately who drew this, and a tear formed in his eye.

Quickly, he took a different piece of paper from his dresser, wrote something down on it, and left it on his dresser. And as he looked back to the picture, he pressed the button on his watch, and was engulfed in light.

 **12 HOURS LATER**

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked around. He felt like he's been asleep for days. He yawned and stretched as he got up and opened his door. He heard Luna blaring on her guitar so hard it shook her and Luan's door. He saw Lola running away from Lana as the latter chased her with a mud pie in her hands. He could smell chemicals from Lisa's room, and hoped it was nothing dangerous. Yep, it was another day in the Loud house. And he couldn't be happier.

However, he noticed a piece of paper on his dresser, and quickly picked it up. It wasn't uncommon for notes to be left for him there, but this one seemed different.

 _ **Dear Lincoln,**_

 _ **Take good care of her.**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry about getting you grounded.**_


End file.
